


Things That Are Hidden

by quantumoddity



Series: After the Story and The Song [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: (boyfriends), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Era, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, Genital Piercing, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post Crystal Kingdom but pre Story and Song, Relationship Discussions, Rimming, Smut, Use of the B word, admitting feelings, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumoddity/pseuds/quantumoddity
Summary: After one date and one very memorable night of sex, Taako's walls start to come down and a very important question is asked.-Part of my Taakitz group of pics progression through their relationship





	Things That Are Hidden

Taako had spent the entire date with a smug, knowing grin pulling at the corners of his gold painted lips. Which wasn’t surprising, he had that expression on his face around ninety per cent of the time.

But Kravitz knew the elf well enough by now to see something behind it tonight.

Towards the end of the meal, when the restaurant was slowly emptying around them but neither of them wanted to accept that their beautiful, carefree night was ending, the elf’s golden brown eyes flickered up from the martini he was idly stirring.

“Do I have something between my teeth, handsome?” he smirked, “You’re staring.”

Kravitz narrowed his eyes, smiling, well aware that Taako knew exactly why he was watching him. Being with Taako sometimes felt like being a ball of tinfoil bounced between the paws of a kitten. He took his time, taking a long sip of the black Russian he was holding, which when he’d ordered his date had chuckled and mumbled, ‘Of course…’

“Nothing,” he smiled smoothly, “I’m sure you’ll tell me when you’re good and ready.”

There was a moment, just a moment, and it could so easily have been a trick of the candlelight that surrounded them, emanating from scented tea lights bobbing along on some levitation spell through the beautifully rustic little place tucked away downtown that Taako had chosen for them, already knowing the chef, maître d’ and waitress by name. It was gone in just a second but Kravitz could have sworn that Taako looked surprised. Like he’d been expecting him to press further. Like he was shocked at the understanding tone in his voice.

But the smugness was back the very next instant and Kravitz felt foolish.

“Ah, I’m thinking I’ll be good and ready once I take you back to my place…” Taako’s voice lilted upwards at the end, making it a question, the gap between his two front teeth visible as his smile widened.

Kravitz chucked and leaned forward, gently tapping the edge of his tumbler against Taako’s glass, sending a sweet, high glassy note ringing through the dim restaurant, “Let’s see, hmm?”

 

Kravitz didn’t really realise quite how momentous being invited back to Taako’s room really was until the second or third time, after all of their hook ups taking place at Kravitz’s sparse but secluded apartment for weeks on end. Not only was there the danger of running into one of his roommates and being interrogated by them and having Taako’s comings and goings be spilled by proxy, which hadn’t yet happened but Kravitz was braced for it. Not that Merle and Magnus were strangers but that fact only made the potential future conversation of ‘yes, I know I tried pretty hard to reap your souls just a few short months ago but now I’m dating your best friend whose soul I also attempted to reap’ all the more painful of a prospect.

It was more the layers upon layers of Taako’s defences that were brought low just by being in his room. Every item in it was some piece of information that could be gleaned about him, about who he was amongst the loud, brash voice and the extravagant clothing choices and the jokes that sometimes seemed a little…performed. Kravitz understood how closely Taako guarded everything about his personality and he was familiar enough with emotional hang ups to know that there would be some deeply personal, maybe painful reason why he did so. Being brought here, to the cramped but cosy little bunk in the Bureau that had his name on the door, was a gesture of trust.

One that could almost make Kravitz hope. If he didn’t know what this thing he had with Taako was and what it couldn’t ever be. If he didn’t know better.

Kravitz sat on Taako’s bed, tie loosened and lying limply on his shoulders, top buttons undone down to his chest, all the result from their hasty making out in the car, amusedly contemplating all the little pieces of his lover’s personality strewn around the room. He’d been instructed, with that smug smirk he was quickly growing to love and a kiss pressed to his forehead that he desperately hoped had left a smudge of lipstick, to wait and not to peek. He had a feeling he was about to find out what Taako had been hiding all night and given the candlelight, the soft string music emanating from apparently nowhere, the tightness in the front of Kravitz’s trousers, he was going to enjoy it.

So, he’d let Taako disappear behind the silk screen that sheltered one corner of the already well stuffed room and passed the time, no doubt intentionally longer than it really took to undress, by letting his eyes trail over his possessions. Kravitz could see the remnants of Taako’s preparations for their date, several shades of lipstick and eyeshadow rolling discarded across the dressing table, discarded potential outfits in lace and sequinned elegant puddles on the floor, shoes without pairs, abandoned gemstones and bracelets and necklaces that made the room look like the hording cave of some rather lazy and disorganised dragon. He thought of the ruffled shirt and sleek skinny trousers Taako had eventually turned up wearing, utterly without adornment and was slightly surprised. It was a lot more conservative than the options presented across the carpet and if there was one word that should never be used to describe his wizard, it was conservative.

His bookcase held a lot of cookbooks, unsurprisingly, but also a lot of poetry from authors across the realms in a multitude of languages, as well as a rainbow flag draped prominently between it and the wardrobe. Several scented candles littered the shelves too, pretty much all forest based scents, making Kravitz remember the time Taako had pressed his nose to his chest and inhaled deeply, sighing contentedly and whispering that he loved the smell of his aftershave- oak and balsam, sandalwood and vanilla which he’d all identified in one breath. Kravitz smiled to himself.  

Several journals, clearly worn with bulging pages and cracked spines, were piled up on his bedside table. Kravitz wouldn’t dare snoop without permission but he could guess from the stains on the covers that they were Taako’s own, handwritten cookbooks, developed and fattened over the years with recipes that marked his travels better than any map.

The comforter on the bed was soft and silken under his hand, in fact, the whole room had a sense of sinking into something plush and luxuriant, with cushions piled high and intricately embroidered and colourful hangings on every wall as well as bowing inwards from the ceiling, along with crystals and plants in an array of unusual shades suspended from the ceiling.

Kravitz couldn’t help but feel safe here, enveloped, hidden from the rest of the world. He had no doubt that was what the wizard had deliberately sought when he built this little sanctuary up around himself. Somewhere to be alone. Somewhere to feel protected.

But he’d asked Kravitz to be here, he’d invited him in, almost like he’d allowed him to duck under a powerful enchantment keeping this place concealed from all noise and mess and clamour. He wanted to share this place with him.

_That…that had to mean something?_

Kravitz frowned, shaking his head, folding his hands neatly and formally in his lap. Thoughts like that weren’t going to do either of them any good.

“Bubeleh…” Taako’s voice made him jump a little, back straightening. It seemed to come from right behind his ear, even though he knew the elf was across the room.

“Can I turn around?” Kravitz could already feel warmth building in the pit of his stomach from the tone of voice alone, breathy and heated. A nice, excited kind of warmth.

“If you wanna, baby,” came the reply, effortlessly sultry while Kravitz was barely keeping his exhilaration out of his voice.

Kravitz looked over his shoulder, in that instant abandoning any and all effort to seem cool and collected that night. His eyes bugged and jaw slackened, dark skin flushing noticeably, turning and regarding his date from all fours.

He didn’t comprehend how Taako had stayed so calm the whole night long. Not while _that_ was going on underneath his clothes. Though now the chaste outfit choice made sense.

 

Of course, he knew Taako had a multitude of piercings in his ears and nose, he’d seen them before but everything else was new. The delicate gold bars through his dark nipples, the stud in his navel that glinted as it caught the light and it was all connected with airy gold chains that looked so damn beautiful against his sunset skin, as well as a spectacular amount of gold jewellery, linking it all into one intricate arrangement, beginning in his face and leading down across his chest and stomach, down to where his neatly trimmed, spun gold pubic hair began at his navel and even lower to…oh…

Kravitz’s mouth felt dry and his eyes turned fully black, “How…how were you hiding that all night?”

Taako laughed, the sound a perfect accompaniment to the gentle music of all that metal as he left where he was leaning against the panelling and lazily sauntered towards him, “Believe me, skull man, the number of times I thought about dragging you to the bathroom and ripping my clothes off and having you take me then? Cha’boy’s got the patience of a saint.”

Kravitz giggled breathlessly at the idea of anything remotely saintly about that thought, fingers twitching distractedly with how badly they wanted to touch him, “Why didn’t you, then?”

Taako smirked, reaching down between them and resting his hand, agonisingly lightly, on the bulge straining against the front of Kravitz’s trousers, “For the look on your pretty face, babe. Why else?”

“Kiss me,” Kravitz whined, “Fuck me.”

“Well, I didn’t spend fifteen minutes fiddling with all these clasps just to hold hands with ya, Krav.”

A heartbeat later and they were kissing, Kravitz pressed back against the pillows, gasping softly as Taako’s lithe fingers took care of the clothing still clinging to him. The first thing his dark skin met was the warm press of Taako’s against it, almost burning but then there was the cold of the piercings, sharp and sudden, insistent in a way that drove him absolutely wild.

Springs squeaked in protest as Kravitz rolled them suddenly as soon as he was naked, Taako crying out, surprised, “Woah baby!”

Kravitz shook his head, eyes alight and piercing, though solid in colour they burned with something that writhed and roiled in their centre. Taako paused, mouth opening slightly.

“Kravitz…”

“I want you to use me,” the reaper blurted suddenly, voice strained and hungry, “I want you to make me yours. All I want is to make you feel good, over and over, make me wait until I’m begging, until you’ve finished half a hundred- “

His desperate rambling was cut off by one of the elf’s long fingers pressed to his lips. In the romantic light, his eyes were wide and shining, looking like entire galaxies were caught behind his eyelashes, all of it focused and devoted to Kravitz. As if everything had shifted until nothing else existed beyond the confines of the bed. Of him and this wonderful, beautiful elf who could so easily have any guy so inclined, from any of the realms, but had chosen him and put in all this effort just to surprise him.

“Well…this side of you is new, baby, you’re hardly a dom at the best of times but still…” Taako breathed, his finger now tracing along his lower lip, “I like it a hell of a lot, not gonna lie. And how could I say no to such a wonderful offer from such a handsome man?”

Kravitz curled a finger around the chain hanging below Taako’s belly, tugging lightly on both of his nipples and the base of his cock in one motion, earning a ragged gasp from the elf, “Then don’t, my darling…”

Taako looked as if he was going to say something for a moment but then he didn’t and his hands were pushing Kravitz down his body, down between his legs. Kravitz couldn’t think of a single place he’d rather be in the world.

He sucked him off languidly, taking his time rolling the familiar taste of salt and musk and unfamiliar tang of gold across his tongue, bobbing his head. By now he knew to focus on the ridge of skin on the underside of his shaft, to grip his balls in one hand while the other grasped at his thigh, to use his teeth just a little, all to reduce Taako to a writhing, bucking mess, panting his name over and over. Kravitz had no interest in making it last, only in getting the moment of bliss as he unwound beneath him and exploded in his mouth with a high shout of his name.

He kissed the trembling elf through the aftermath, nuzzling along his neck to all the sensitive spots along his collarbone, deep purple marks blooming to mark his path. And through it all, his hand tugged at the piercings until the metal was warm from Taako’s burning skin.

But he wasn’t done with him yet, far from it.

“Kay, ding ding,” Taako giggled, sounding a little far away, “Round two, here we go.”

“Already?” Kravitz’s eyes sparkled in amusement.

“Do you doubt me, skull man?”

“Not for a single second, dearest one,” he laughed softly as he lifted the elf bodily, setting him over his face, making his intentions for their next activity clear.

Though before he could do anything, Taako’s face appeared, upside down from their rather odd angle, his thick blonde braid dangling and tickling Kravitz’s erection in a way that was rather unfairly skewing the game in his favour.

“I really like it when you call me that, y’know,” he hummed, “Dearest and darling and all that. Think you could keep that up?”

Kravitz bit his lip, nodding, the idea of pet names becoming a thing between them making thoughts he’d deliberately tried to beat into submission earlier resurface with excited, knowing smiles. But then they disappeared and Taako’s ass, freckled and surprisingly soft for someone so bony everywhere else, was in his face his tongue was at his rim and moans and gasps were pouring liberally from his lips, golden and rich as the candlelight and Kravitz couldn’t think of anything else. He didn’t want to think of anything else ever again.

Especially not hopes that would lead him to nothing but heartbreak.

 

Kravitz was a man of his word and gave himself to Taako in every way he possibly could, denying his own need even as it burned so hot in his veins that it became painful. Tongue, fingers, his stomach all became Taako’s to take inside him, on him, to rut frantically against. His stamina made Kravitz almost regret his wish earlier but steadily the breaks in between strangled shrieks of Kravitz’s name became longer and longer. Still, Taako knew how to savour any and every luxury given to him, never giving up that easily. Only when the sheets were sticking to them and the air was thick and hazy with their breath and the candles burning nearly down to smears of wax did he mount him, arms thrown over his head, jewellery jangling with every thrust Krav made into him, did he whisper into the gloom the okay.

Every second waiting, every time he had to swallow back his own release and cling to his control, it was all worth it in that one instant when everything slowed and stretched out and became so bright all he could see what white and all he could hear was Taako’s shaky moan as he followed just a moment behind. In short, it was perfect.

 

The next few moments were loose and formless but Kravitz found himself lying on his back, stroking Taako’s hair which had come loose from his braid somewhere in the storm of it all, eyes adjusting to the dark and the smoke as the candles went out one by one. A smattering of glow in the dark star stickers, carefully arranged into facsimiles of the constellations, woke up across the ceiling. Kravitz smiled at the sight of it, only knowing one person who would give something so small but so beautiful that kind of attention. He pressed at kiss to that person’s head, smelling his vanilla shampoo and feeling him smile against his chest.

“That was the best sex marathon I’ve ever had,” Taako whispered, voice hoarse and cracking, “Well worth the hour and change its gonna take me to take all these piercings out in the morning…”

“I’ll help you,” Kravitz croaked back, thinking how nice it would be to run his hands over every inch of Taako, rubbing the aches from his muscles, pulling away all the decoration until he was bare again and still every bit as beautiful.

“Atta boy,” Taako hummed, patting the reaper’s chest, enjoying the coolness his body offered as an afterglow pillow, “I like a boyfriend who can make himself useful.”

Those words- that word- hung in the warm air for a very, very long time as they both held their breath, averted their eyes, like they were both afraid to be the one to find that they were standing on razor thin ice, not solid glass.

But Kravitz had to say something. He wouldn’t call himself magic, not like the elf in bed with him, but he had instincts, instincts that were screaming at him right now to leap because if he didn’t, the moment would wither and die and he’d be left with a cold what if.

“Boyfriend?” he mumbled, propping himself up on one elbow, “Am I…?”

Taako sat up too, hugging his knees to his chest, looking suddenly very small and very young, ears drooping, “Do you want to be? That would make me your…”

“Boyfriend,” Kravitz filled in the gap eagerly, maybe too eagerly, “Yes. I want that, Taako.”

“Oh,” the elf was smiling, his hair covering his face but he could hear it in his voice, “Then you’re my boyfriend. And I’m your boyfriend.”

Kravitz didn’t need to say anything more, he just wrapped his arms around Taako, pulling him back against him. Taako went willingly, something clinging in his hold now.

Things felt different now.

Kravitz felt part of the room now, part of its protective embrace around Taako as he curled up small inside it, like the pearl right at the centre. Part of Taako’s life.

And something deep inside Kravitz whispered _I told you so._ And he had to smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr @my-dearesteliza and I also have a ko fi if you'd like to show your appreciation for this and other pics I write! However, for the broke among you, telling me your thoughts in a comment is completely free and makes me every bit as happy!


End file.
